Finding Aether
by Dante T. the Vampire King
Summary: His village that he lives in is a village that belives only pure humans can live there so when they find out about him being half bat and half human they cast him out. He wanders until he finds and joins the Sky Army, then his destiny begins to unfold before him. Accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gryfin walked around his home village quickly and quietly. He didn't want anyone to know his secret. He remembered to the day he found out about his "special trait" as his mother called it.

"And many more!" his mother said with excitement. Gryfin blew out all 13 candles. They cut the cake, opened presents and then it was off to bed. Gryfin couldn't sleep that night though. He kept awake until about 11:30 then the pain began. His mouth began to hurt and he felt like something sharp was in there. He went to the bathroom and checked his mouth. He screamed when he saw his sharp teeth. The ears pointing out of his head didn't help the case of screaming either. His mother burst in and just smiled gently.

"Shh it's ok Gryfin. Your body is changing that's all," She said in a sweet voice.

"But, but Mom in school they said that people shouldn't be like this!" he yelled out terrified.

"Honey the people at that school teach you bad things about your type. They aren't bad and they are normal just like everyone else, they just look different," She said trying to comfort him.

"No Mom I'm a freak show and the Mayor will cast me out!" Gryfin said sobbing.

"No she won't hon. Not if you hid it," she told him sweeping his long brown hair over his ears. "Just make your hair like this every day, ok?" she said showing him his reflection in the mirror.

"Ok Mom," He said sniffling.

"Now go to bed, I love you." She told him kissing his forehead.

"Gryfin!" a voice shouted snapping Gryfin out of his memories.

"Huh?" Gryfin said looking confused.

"I asked if you wanted anything else with your potions," Angela explained from behind the potions store counter.

"Oh sorry no," he said shaking his head. Bad idea. Gryfin's hair went out of place revealing his bat ears.

"Oh my Notch!" Angela screamed running out of the store.

"Crap! No, no, no, no, no!" Gryfin began. Only seconds later the local authorities burst in and arrested him.

"Please! I'm like everyone else here!" Gryfin pleaded with the Mayor of his village.

"Get this freak out of my site!" the Mayor commanded the squad of iron golems. They lifted Gryfin and placed him outside the town barriers. Gryfin was officially expelled from his village with only the clothes he had on.


	2. OC Rules

Here are the OC rules:

1. No over powered hybrids (mobs from mods)

2. If you make and ender dragon hybrid it may only have one of the ender dragon's powers (claws, wings, flight)

3. They DO NOT have to be a good guy

How to submit it:

Name:

Type (enderman, skeleton, etc.):

Weapon of choice:

Bio (Optional):

Clothes:

Affliction: (Sky Army, Stars, random criminal, etc.):

Personality:

Hair:

Eyes:


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gryfin had been wandering for a few days and had slept in a tree once, and the rest on the ground. He sighed.

"Why did Angela HAVE to see my ears?" He asked himself. "Well better keep moving," he began as he stood up.

"Um hello there!" A voice called out.

"Huh what?" Gryfin said turning to see who the voice belonged to.

"Up here!" The voice called. Gryfin looked up a nearby tree to see a boy wearing black clothes with a silver cloak over it. The lines coursing through it were a bright red.

"Oh!" Gryfin called out.

"Hey stay there! I'll come down!" The boy called out beginning to climb down. "My name is Code I'm so happy to see another pers-" He was cut off when he slipped and fell out of the tree.

"Hey are you ok?" Gryfin asked the boy.

"No, no, no!" Code said. "Just get away from me!" Code began to spaz out. His eyes turned red and his coat changed colors. It was now red with sliver lines.

"Yes! Finally after a week free!" Code yelled in a darker voice.

"C-Code?" Gryfin asked in a wavering voice.

"Code? Ha! I'm not that pathetic weakling! My name is 0! The greatest fighter there is!" 0 explained with pride. "In fact I crave one right now." 0 said releasing chains from his sleeves. 0 began swinging his chains at Gryfin.

"Code stop!" Gryfin yelled dodging the chains.

"I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT THAT WEAKLING!" 0 yelled swinging the chains even harder now. Gryfin caught a glimpse of 0's belt. It had a shining silver dagger. Gryfin made a swift movement to the side and grabbed his dagger from his belt.

"D-Don't make me hurt you Code or 0 or whoever you are!" Gryfin said pointing the knife at him.

"Don't make me laugh!" 0 said with a cocky smile. 0 continued swinging his chains at Gryfin. Gryfin jumped out of the way and landed behind 0. Before 0 could react Gryfin hit him on the back of the head with the butt of the dagger knocking him unconscious. Gryfin quickly fled before 0 could wake up.


	4. OC List

OC List

These are the OCs that are to make an appearence

Name: Obscure  
Species: Hybrid. Half Minecraftian, Half Skeleton  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16, but appears to be around 20

-Visible Traits-

Weapon(s): Prefers bow and arrow, but can use a sword if needed  
Eye color: Milk chocolate brown  
Hair : dark brown, with red and light brown streaks that appear/shine in light (actually is my hair, deal with it.)  
Clothing: light blue hoodie with pockets, dark jeans, gray shoes.  
Physical features: Curvy body shape, not fat. Birthmark on her knee that looks like a splatter.  
Mob traits (skeleton): Randomly, her skin seems to disappear which reveals her bones, not sure if she would have infinite arrows, runs slightly faster than the average Minecrafter.

-Non-visible Traits-

Affliction: Sky Army, and has pretty much nothing against any other army, team, or group.  
Personality: Tomboy. Has multiple 'layers' of personality. At first glance and meet, she is very shy, awkward, and appears strangely threatening. As you become more familiar to her, she is less shy and more outgoing, talkative and even insane. For example, randomly acting high, talking fast and saying random words, having these random moments of cockiness and dauntlessness, sometimes to the point of idiocy. The type to wound, rather than kill, unless the one she is killing will come back to life. Doesn't like to take charge or lead, but can do so well under enough stress.  
Disorders/handicaps: mild OcD, but what ticks her off the most are tangled wires or strings, and feels the compulsive need to untangle them.  
Likes: Shiny ores, sniping  
Dislikes: Claims that she can't truly dislike something despite the fact that she whines about her ironic life occasionally  
Weaknesses/sensitivity/phobias etc...: Doesn't normally plan ahead, socially awkward, pessimistic or neutral about nearly everything, simple words or insults accompanying a nagging tone annoys her easily.  
Other non-visible traits: Somewhat ambidextrous. Born left-handed, but grew up using her right hand for most things. Archery and any skill that she has not enough training in is left handed.

Name: Susan  
Type: human I guess  
Weapon of chose: a sword  
Clothes: she wears a pikachu jacket.  
Group: she is a freelancer. She will work for what ever team for money.  
Personality: dough, bit also kind.  
Hair: she has short brown hair  
Eyes: she has budder (gold) eyes

Name: Kaley

Type (enderman, skeleton, etc.): Part Enderdragon

Weapon of choice: She would rather use a sword but is also handy with a bow.

Bio (Optional): Was stolen from the End as an egg an would have been sold as a pet, if not for a creeper attack. She is now running loose at age 17 trying to survive

Clothes: Black jeans with a magenta shirt. When she enters a town she wears a black cloak to cover up her wings and scales that cover her entire left arm, and a mask to cover up her face which has a scar running from her eyebrow, over her eye, and to her jawline.

Affliction: (Sky Army, Stars, random criminal, etc.): Is yet to join the Sky Army

Personality: Shy, keeps to herself

Hair: A deep raven black

Eyes: Her eyes are magenta with slit pupils


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gryfin was still slightly shaken from the night before.

"Why would he do that?" he asked out loud a little louder than he wanted.

"I don't know why," said a voice to his right. "Or what you're talking about but you better leave now,"

Gryfin turned to look at who had been speaking to him. She seemed twenty years old and had dark brown hair with light brown streaks. Oh and she also had an arrow pointed at his face.

"Now I suggest you give me whatever you have and move along," she said ready to fire.

Gryfin had to think quickly. "_ok,_" he thought to himself. "_She's obviously a thief. Not much on her and she has only one arrow. A shot I can't let her make count._" He acted quickly. He kicked the bow up making her fire her one shot. After that he knocked her off her feet with a swift push he quickly pinned her.

"Now can we talk like civilized people?" He asked her in a polite voice.

"Fine," she grunted as he helped her up.

"There's a village not too far from here. Can I get you some food or a drink or-" she cut him off.

"Did you just offer to buy me a drink?" she asked as if insulted. "You can't be older than seventeen!"

"I meant water or milk," he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, then yes," she said as they began walking towards the village.

"Ugh," Gryfin grunted sitting up in the bed. He looked down. "Oh no," he said in a panicked voice. He wasn't wearing a shirt and the girl was lying asleep next to him. He lifted the covers letting out a sigh of relief. He still had on his pants and she was wearing pj's. All of a sudden the windows of the apartment shattered and he was on the floor, pinned by an older looking boy. His hair was a fiery read and he had deep green eyes. He spoke into a radio.

"Ok Commander we have him. What do I do with him? The ship? Yes sir," he said to an unknown speaker. "Miki, Annie! Is she alright?"

"Yeah Darren she's fine. Just asleep," said the one named Miki.

"Good," said the boy who had tackled Gryfin. "Ok creep you're on a one way ticket to the Butterfly,"

"Butterfly?" Gryfin questioned.

"Just move," said Darren hand cuffing Gryfin. After a few minutes of walking they made it to a ship made of gold… with a single arrow sticking out the bottom.


	6. Cover

Hey guys Dante T. here! I wanna ask a favor of all the artists out there! If one of you could make a cover for Finding Aether it would be great. I made the cover for my first story, The Good Fight, but as most of you know it's not the best. That's why I'm asking you readers! Also for the person who does it best is gonna get a mention in the credits on the final chapter. Good luck and thank you!


	7. A quick update

Update news

Hey guys so bad news. I'll have to stop writing this fan fiction for now. I'm not giving up on it. I have a lot of school to deal with so yeah. I'll update when I can, bye!


	8. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gryfin woke up in a cell at the bottom of the ship. They had planned to give him a trial today. He already knew that wasn't happening though. Outside there was screaming and yelling.

He heard a rather annoying voice saying "Hey! Hey! Look at me!"

He groaned sitting up. There was a lurch and an explosion which shook the entire ship. He looked at the cell door which had been rattled rather loose. He prayed to Notch that there would be one more shake. As if an answer to his prayer the ship shook and the door flew clean off. He immediately ran out and looked around. The only weapons in sight were a bow with golden arrows, a blue-yellow sword, and a black dagger. He grabbed the dagger and sword leaving the bow behind him. He emerged to a rather strange sight. Squids. Squids slithering and prattling at oddly dressed army members. One who was knocked in front of him wore an odd cloak with a sapling swirl. She cursed and let 3 arrows loose at once.

"You gonna stand there or help?" She asked annoyed before running in with and arrow in one hand and gold dagger in the other. Gryfin shrugged and ran straight at the human-like squid slithering towards a man with glasses. The squid reached the man and wrapped his tentacles around his throat. Gryfin stabbed his dagger into the squids side and stuck his sword into it'd gut. The squid was shocked to the point where he let the man go. Gryfin turned just to see a tentacle slam into him. It took a moment to register that he was plummeting over the side of the ship.


End file.
